The Birthday Trip
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Sapphire receives tickets for her birthday to go see a Pokémon contest in Goldenrod City from Ruby. As they journey towards Ruby's hometown, these kids get into all kinds of mischief, fun, and really awkward situations with each other!
1. Birthday Presents

**A/N: It's been awhile since I made a Ruby/Sapphire story huh? Well, here you go. Now the HG/SS arc takes place 3 years after the Emerald arc. Ruby was 12 and Sapphire was 11 in the Emerald arc. So let's assume this is taking place before or after the HG/SS arc. So Ruby is 14 and Sapphire is 13, until the story begins. Which it is! **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I did own Pokémon, I'd be too busy swimming in a lake of money…or M&M's…I don't own those either**

Birthday Trip

Ruby and Sapphire were in a giant forest, under an old tree in the most beautiful setting the season of fall could provide.

"I couldn't think of what to get you for your birthday…" Ruby said. "So…"

Ruby gently grabbed Sapphire's hands and slowly leaned towards her face. Right before their lips touched, Ruby muttered, "Happy Birthday, Sapphire."

.

"SAPPHIRE! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Sapphire's mom yelled from the kitchen.

Sapphire opened her eyes and got up real fast. She looked around her room. There was no forest, tree, or Ruby.

"It was just a dream" Sapphire said sadly. "Er, it was more like a nightmare! Thank goodness I woke before…before" Sapphire imagined what would happen next in her dream. What she thought of made her extremely embarrassed.

"Sapphire? Are you talking to yourself again?" Sapphire's mom said, knocking on her door.

"What? No! I was dreaming, and I don't talk to myself!" Sapphire said.

.

_Littleroot Town; Sapphire's House…September 20__th_

"Happy Birthday Sapphire!" Sapphire's parents sang to her, as she blew out her candles. Her cake was just as she wanted it to be. Super-Ultra-Mega-Giant-Extreme-Chocolate Cake. It was so filling; after Sapphire ate one slice she was full. She looked at the kitchen table, and saw a pile of presents from the other Dex-holders. It sure was nice to receive presents from them; despite she hadn't seen some of them for awhile.

Sapphire's mom asked if she could go get the mail. When Sapphire stepped outside, the chilly breeze of autumn hit her face. She always liked this weather though. Not too cold and the heat was gone, plus raking up leafs and jumping into them! Who doesn't love that right?

Sapphire opened the mailbox and got a little surprise. Along with all the birthday cards in the mailbox, there was a little present. Sapphire's heart stopped for a second. Did Ruby put this in here? She looked at the tag, and it was a present from…Blue.

Sapphire felt relieve and disappointment from this, but still. A present is a present. The box was decently big, even though she could hold it in the palm of her hand. It barley fit in the mailbox though.

'_Wonder what this is?'_ Sapphire thought. She took all the birthday cards and her presents and went into her room to look at them all.

Today she was 14, same age as Ruby. She got some birthday cards with the number 14 on them, some cards that were funny, and some that were just plain generic. Green and Silver just had a card that said happy birthday. At least Green's card had some money in it, Silver just wrote, "Congratulations on not dying yet".

She also got some presents from the others. Crystal got her some pokéballs she had never seen before, but they sure looked cool. Emerald got her a blue hoodie that had a pokéball on it. '_Thoughtful for someone like him, I guess'_ Sapphire thought.

Red got her a certificate that allowed her to challenge him at any time; she hung it in her room immediately. Green didn't give her a present, guess he thought the money was good enough…which it basically was. Yellow gave her a sketchbook and a diary. She also included a note, '_Every girl needs to put her secret thoughts on something, right? Happy Birthday!'_

Everyone gave some awesome presents to Sapphire, except Gold, who gave her "How to Tame Wild Pokémon" but instead, Pokémon was scratched out and replaced with "Wildchild". She assumed he was making fun of her. She reminded herself to kill him later.

Then she realized she never opened Blue's present. She was a little afraid to open it at first, but she found the strength to open it. The little box included earrings and a sheet of paper. The earrings were both blue gems which she assumed were actual sapphires. How clever. She just assumed that Blue _didn't_ steal the earrings. The earrings didn't really catch her interest though, so she picked up the sheet of paper.

It was actually a page of a magazine article. The article was titled, "_How to Get a Guy". _Sapphire blushed at the article. She was about to throw it away; or burn it, one or the other; when she noticed something on it.

There was a sticky note attached to the article, written by Blue.

_Before you throw this away, I suggest you read it. It just may help you out with you know who ;3_

Sapphire knew who Blue was talking about…Ruby. Sapphire thought again of the dream she had that morning and then blushed furiously. She didn't even like Ruby…anymore. It was clear that Ruby didn't like her anymore since he claims he forgot about them confessing and always avoids the topic. They were just fine as friends.

She then realized that Ruby hadn't sent her something for her birthday, not even a birthday card. Did he forget? Sapphire never forgot his birthday! "That jerk…" she growled. "I'm going to teach for forgetting a friend's birthday."

She walked downstairs and saw the one she wanted to inflict pain upon, in her kitchen, eating _her_ amazing cake. Another reason to kill him. Her mom noticed Sapphire first, "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I told Ruby he could have some of your cake since it seems it'll be awhile before we finish this thing"

Ruby looked at her, "You know, most girls are concerned about their weight so much that they wouldn't even touch this stuff"

Sapphire squinted her eyes at him, "Those girls can keep their celery and I'll keep my tasty food thank you very much"

"You two never change do you?" Sapphire's mom said. "Ruby? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What? Oh yeah!" Ruby said, as he started to dig in his pocket and then he pulled something out. They were two tickets.

"Know what these are?" Ruby said waving the tickets.

Sapphire looked at the tickets. _'What are they to? A concert or something?'_ she thought. "Um…my birthday present?"

"Indeed, and do you know what these two tickets are for?" Ruby said.

'_He remembered my birthday after all…'_ Sapphire thought. "I don't know…a concert?"

"Nope, not even close"

"Well what is it to then, girly boy?"

"Wow, 14 and still as immature as you as 13"

"I was 13 yesterday, it takes awhile getting to be a new age, ya know" Sapphire said crossing her arms.

"Please you get worse every year" Ruby said. Then Sapphire kicked his stomach, causing him to collapse on the kitchen floor in pain. "You also get stronger every year too…what kind of girl are you?"

"Just tell me what the tickets are for already…before I hit you again" Sapphire growled.

Ruby got up, his hand still over his stomach, "Fine, drum roll please" Ruby pointed towards Sapphire's mom. She got two spoons and tapped them against the counter, making Sapphire be confused and causing a sweatdrop.

"Dun dun da dun. Tickets to go see the greatest Pokémon coordinators meet in the grandest Pokémon Contest this year, held in Lilycove City for your viewing pleasure" Ruby said. "You may thank me now"

Sapphire didn't know what to say, she kinda just stood there for awhile. Then she got mad and grabbed Ruby's jacket. "WHAT MAKES YA THINK I WANNA GO SEE A BUNCH OF SISSYS IN A SISSY CONTEST, YOU SISSY!" Sapphire yelled in his face.

"No Sapphire, you have to go" Sapphire's mom said.

"What?" Sapphire said dropping Ruby. "You aren't making me go, are you?"

"Yes, Ruby worked hard to get those tickets"

"I did" Ruby said, getting off the ground "I worked two jobs just to afford the tickets, then I camped outside the ticket booth for 3 days just to get _front-row seats_"

Sapphire imagined sitting at an event such as this. She had been to contests where Ruby had been in, those were boring enough. She couldn't imagine sitting in one biggest ones of the year! Oh she could see it now…a bunch of snobby, egotistic, stuck-ups who make their poor pokémon do stupid dances and dress them up and make them stupid and silly. This would be a true nightmare.

"NO! Please Mom! I'll do anything!" Sapphire said with eyes of fear and tears.

She looked up at her mother's face hoping to receive mercy, but all she saw was her mother smirking and giggling. She looked at Ruby who was always holding in laughter. At once they both exploded with laughter and Sapphire became confused.

"What? Do you think this is funny?" Sapphire demanded of them.

"It was a joke, sweaty" Sapphire's mom said.

Sapphire processed what she had just heard. "Say what?"

"I though it would be funny if we told you that, but actually-" Ruby started before Sapphire grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"Ah- Sapphire I…can't…breathe" Ruby said.

Sapphire couldn't hear what he said though, she was too mad at him or simply just didn't care what he had to say at this point.

"Sapphire, let give you the real present _before_ you murder him" Sapphire's mom said.

Sapphire released her death-grip on Ruby, and Ruby was about to faint from lack of oxygen. "These…are tickets…for…the Goldenrod…Pokémon…Battle…Tournament…" Ruby said.

Sapphire stood there, she wanted to make she sure she just heard that right. "What did you just say?"

"The Goldenrod Pokémon Battle Tournament…I heard you talking about it awhile ago and I just happened to win some tickets in some weird contest to go see it. It's in a few days and I know it's not _on_ your birthday and-" Ruby was cut-off from Sapphire. She grabbed him and began to hug him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Sapphire said as she squeezed him in a death grip. Ruby wasn't sure if Sapphire was trying to kill him or thank him. She kept thanking him, but kept on breaking his body.

She finally released him and started to dance and jump around in the kitchen. "This is gonna be awesome! Some of the best battlers in the world gather in one arena for glory and honor!" Sapphire said with her eyes ablaze.

"It's the next best thing to the Pokémon League I heard. My dad got 2nd place last year, remember?" Ruby told Sapphire.

It was true. Ruby's dad, Norman got invited to participate in the Tournament last year but barley lost in the final round. He got beat by some kid, who thought he was all that. When Sapphire watched Norman lose on T.V. last year, she wanted to beat that kid's face-in, but they were separated by regions to prevent such a beating.

"As you know, I'm not one for battling. So I thought I'd give them to you. You'd like them way more than anyone I know, so you can go with your dad or mom." Ruby said.

"AWESOME! Just plain awesome! MOM! Where's Papa? We got to go now! It starts in a few days!" Sapphire asked her mother.

Sapphire's mom looked at Sapphire sadly, "Sapphire, he can't. Papa's going to Sinnoh in 2 days. He can't go"

Sapphire looked depressed at her father's inability to come with her, "Since when was this? Whatever, you'll go with me, right?"

"I have to go with your dad"

Sapphire looked depressed again. "Oh, then what about Norman?"

"I'm sure he is very busy."

"Well can't I just go by myself then?"

"Sapphire Birch, you are NOT going all the way to Johto by yourself!"

"I've gone on journeys by myself before!"

"Not to a whole new region!"

"Well there's no one to go with!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire's mom then looked straight at Ruby. "Well then" Sapphire's mom said._ 'Oh no, please don't'_ Ruby thought.

"Why don't you go with her, Ruby?" Sapphire's mom asked. "You're from Goldenrod City, right Ruby? It seems you're the best candidate to go with her"

"WHAT?" Sapphire yelled.

'_SHE DID ANYWAY'_ Ruby thought.

"I'm not going to go with Girly Boy!" Sapphire complained.

"It's either that, or you don't go at all" Sapphire's mom explained.

Sapphire grumbled, "Some birthday this is…fine"

Ruby looked at her, "What?"

"Go get your clothes packed and stuff, we're leaving in 15 minutes" Sapphire told Ruby strernly.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. What makes you think I'm going? Why do you think I gave those tickets to you? I didn't want to go!" Ruby said.

"It's not like I want to go with you either but you're my only option" Sapphire told him.

"I'm not going and nothing you can do will make me-" Ruby started to say.

Sapphire then grabbed Ruby, he then braced himself for pain but it never came. He peeked his eyes open to see Sapphire; she had the most innocent eyes that said "PWEASE GO WIT ME"

Ruby's face turned red, it was a rare occasion for Sapphire to act…cute. Ruby tried to resist her, but the Sapphire's rare but powerful cuteness broke him.

"…Fine, I'll go" Ruby said defeated, finally breaking the eye contact with Sapphire.

Sapphire's face lit up, "YES" she screamed as she dropped Ruby. "I'm going to the Pokémon Tournament in Goldenrod, yippee!"

As Ruby brushed the dirt of his jacket, a thought crossed his mind, how were they getting there? Goldenrod City was all the way in Johto!

"Wait a minute. How are we getting there?" Ruby asked Sapphire, who was now break dancing.

Sapphire stopped and thought for a minute, "Huh, didn't think of that."

"Should we use our pokémon?" Ruby suggested.

"I don't want to make them swim all the way to Johto! That's too long of a journey! They'll be exhausted." Sapphire said.

"Then how are going to get there? Magic?" Ruby asked.

"Can we do that? Do you know a magician?" Sapphire asked Ruby.

"You're an idiot"

"Hey, it was just an idea!"

"Before you two get in another fight, I may have the answer to your problem." Sapphire's mom said.

They both looked at her to see what idea she had. Sapphire's mom pulled two tickets out of her pocket.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at the tickets in confusion. "What are those for?"

"Actually, these were tickets to a cruise I was going to go on with your dad. I was planning on surprising your father but he had to go to Sinnoh this week and that's when the cruise is. It goes from Slateport to One Island in the Sevii Islands and then all the way to Olivine City in Johto, and back to Hoenn in Lilycove City. You guys will be able to get off the ship at Olivine"

Sapphire lit up with the thought of getting to go to Johto. "But wait. How will we get to Goldenrod from Olivine?" Sapphire asked.

"We walk, how else? It's almost 2 day's journey from Olivine to Goldenrod though." Ruby explained.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get your stuff ready! Meet back here in 10 minutes!" Sapphire screamed as she threw Ruby out the door and then ran upstairs to get her stuff ready.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ruby asked himself.

.

Sapphire threw random clothes in a suitcase, grabbed her pokémon, money and started to make her way out the door. But before she could leave, something caught her eye. It was the earrings that Blue gave her, on top of the magazine article.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Blue wrote; _Before you throw this away, I suggest you read it. It just may help you out with you know who ;3_

'_St-stupid Blue. I'm not taking it with me…'_ Sapphire thought. The she looked back at it. She was going to be alone with Ruby…for a week. She blushed as she remembered the dream she had that morning for about the 30th time that day. She tried to walk away from it, but she walked up to it and picked up the earrings and newspaper article.

She then grabbed all of her birthday presents and shoved them into a bag, along with the earrings and magazine article. _'I'm…I'm only taking Blue's presents because I'm also taking everyone else's presents. It would be rude to leave one of their presents behind…'_ Sapphire thought.

.

"Bye Papa! Bye Mom! Have fun in Sinnoh!" Sapphire yelled as she ran off with Ruby towards the town gate. Sapphire's parents waved back at her until she was out of sight.

Professor Birch looked at his wife with a confused look, "Where are they going again?"

"Oh some Pokémon Tournament in Johto. I told her she could go so it's alright"

"I would have gone with her…"

"Oh let the girl go with her friend"

"Okay then, but what did she mean "Have fun in Sinnoh"?"

"Who knows?"

"Ah, kids these days. Never spend time with their parents" Professor Birch mumbled as he went back in the house.

Mrs. Birch pulled out her PokéGear and dialed a number. She heard it ringing until someone picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

"I gave them the tickets, so far so good" Mrs. Birch grinned.

"_Excellent. Phase One is complete"_ the voice said.

**A/N: Whoah! What's going on here? Guess you have to stick around to find out, huh?** _***People leave***_** Oh who needs ya! Anyway, yes! A whole new story. This story I plan to make it have several chapters, with some "interesting" scenes in it. There'll be comedy, romance, and stupidity all around. **

**Aside from me rambling, it is indeed Sapphire's birthday! Happy Birthday to you, Happy blah blah, cake, blah, blah, presents, blah, aging, blah, blah, the end.**


	2. Cruise Blues!

**A/N: You know what? Let's just skip the witty intro and jump right in, shall we?**

_Route 103…September 20_

"Keep up, will ya?" Sapphire yelled to Ruby was falling behind.

"Can't we just rest a while? We've been running non-stop since we left Littleroot!" Ruby yelled back.

"You can rest we get on the ship! Hurry up or I'm leavin' you!"

Ruby's legs were started to lose feeling. With every step he took, his legs lost even more feeling. His face was completely covered with sweat at this point. His lungs felt like a hot knife inside them. It didn't help that his hat only made his head warmer, it was absorbing the sweat, making it wet.

_Ruby's POV_

Those stupid tickets are making my day terrible. Those things were also really weird. How are they weird you ask? Well, I won them in a contest, right? Here's the thing though…I never entered the contest. I got the mail a few days ago I they were in the mail, in an envelope, addressed to me, telling me I won a random contest.

At first I thought it was really convenient, since I didn't get Sapphire a birthday present. I almost always forget birthdays and stuff like that. You think I'd remember Sapphire's though…oh well, that's beside the point.

It's not my fault for forgetting it though…okay it kind of is but usually Mom or Dad reminds me, so I just give her clothes that she never wears. But they didn't tell me this time, oh wait. Yes they did, this morning! I walk downstairs and Mom asked if I got anything for Sapphire. And at that point I was fearing for my life because I _didn't _remember her birthday and I _didn't _get her a birthday present.

That's when I remembered I got those weird tickets in the mail the other day. So without really thinking about it, I decided to give them to Sapphire for her birthday so she wouldn't kill me. Man, it seemed so flawless at the time. It still does now actually, well to me anyway.

"HURRY UP!" Sapphire yelled.

I decided not to yell back, it wasn't really worth the effort. I need to get back in shape…

_Normal POV_

_Slateport City_

Ruby and Sapphire walked through the gates tired, but victorious. They managed to get to Slateport before the ship left, which was about in an hour. Sapphire literally had to carry (It was mostly dragging) Ruby after he collapsed coming off Route 103. Sapphire made fun of him the whole time.

"You know, you're really out of shape"

"Shut up"

Sapphire dropped Ruby before they got to the gates, she didn't want to be seen in public holding (or dragging) Ruby.

Anyway, they both went to the dock and got on the ship. If Ruby wasn't so tired, he would of done some shopping in the Slateport Market but since he could barely walk, he decided rest would be the best choice.

.

The ship was big…really big. There was just about everything you could think of on this ship, and they were going to aboard it for the next couple of days. They both were pretty excited, that's about that time where they just realized they were booked in the same room together.

"What? Did you know about this?" Sapphire yelled grabbing Ruby's neck.

"What are getting mad at me for? Your mom gave you the stupid tickets for this thing!" Ruby said. "Think about it. Since your parents are _married_ that generally means that they would get a room that they both would be in!"

Sapphire released Ruby and thought to herself for a moment. Ruby caught his breath and noticed how everyone was staring at them. "Come on, let's hurry to the room"

.

Their room was in a decent enough part of the ship, in the middle, but with a view of the sea from one window. Sapphire put the key in the keyhole and turned to hear the lock unlock. They both walked in the room, and it was fascinating enough. Almost everything was sea-related. The couch had sea-shells designs on it, the walls had ocean wave wallpaper, the bathroom had everything relating to fish, the bed post was a giant shell, and then they noticed it.

There was only one bed…only…ONE…bed. They both looked at each other awkwardly when they realized their situation. A few seconds later, Ruby spoke up.

"Dibs" Ruby said, putting his stuff on the bed

"Nuh-uh, I get the bed" Sapphire said, pushing his stuff off the bed and replacing it with her bags.

"Hey, I'm exhausted. My body is aching all over and I can barley stand. Let me take the bed"

"That's no way to treat a girl, especially when it's HER BIRTHDAY"

"Oh please, you don't even like to acknowledge that you're a girl, you don't even act like one"

"Shut up, you act more like a girl than I do, that's pathetic"

"Yeah, for you" Ruby muttered.

"What was that?" Sapphire asked sternly

"Nothing"

"Well, my birthday, my rules" Sapphire said "Rule 1, I get the bed. Rule 2, do what I say, when I say it. Rule 3, keep your mouth shut at least 70% of the time we're together on this trip. Got it?"

Ruby just sighed and sat on the couch, he knew he had been beaten and was too tired to try to argue with Sapphire. The couch wasn't too bad, but it wasn't too good either. The cushions were generic, and the pillows smelled like they were thrown in the sea.

That's when Ruby noticed that the room stunk. Did it smell this bad when they got in? No, it smelled like the ocean when they arrived. Now it smelled like a wet gym sock in the middle of the ocean. Ruby lifted his armpits, and fell over to the stench. All that running they did made both of them sweat a lot, and now they smelled like they hadn't bathed for days…well worse in Sapphire's case. Since she usually only bathed once every few days. One of the things that drove Ruby insane about her, probably one of the reasons why she did it in the first place.

"We need to take a shower, and get rid of this…" Ruby paused a moment to smell the air, "GOD-AWFUL STENCH"

Sapphire looked at him, and smelled the air, "What stench?"

"Don't you smell that? It's our body odor!" Ruby said, taking some air-freshener out of one of his bags and spraying the air around him.

"Well it doesn't smell wonderful but not too bad, right? And stop spraying that crap!"

"I'm cleaning the poor air we've contaminated! Now go take a shower and I'll stay and freshen up the room"

"What? No!"

Ruby stopped sprayed and looked sternly at her, "Go take a shower, Sapphire. You reek"

"Hey, I do not! And you do too!"

"I'm taking a shower after you, now go"

"No, I don't smell that bad, you're just complaining about something like you always do"

"Don't take a shower, and I guarantee you the wallpaper will start peeling in about an hour or so!"

Sapphire got an idea. She walked over to Ruby, and her stench followed.

"Sap-sapphire, stay over there! It smells bad enough over here!"

Sapphire just slowly got closer and closer. Ruby could feel the stench getting stronger. Ruby began to back up, but he hit the wall. Sapphire finally got in front of Ruby, and Ruby's nose was about to fall off. Ruby, with all the strength in his body, pointed the air-freshener and sprayed it on Sapphire.

Sapphire backed off and started coughing. "Gah, that smells like poison! Watta tryin' to do ya-"

Ruby grabbed Sapphire from behind and started to drag her to the bathroom. "You're taking a shower!"

Sapphire was resisting and held on to the bedpost. "I…will…not!" The both of them struggled to get what they wanted, and weren't about to give up. Ruby felt the last of his strength leaving him however, but he was going to use that strength to win this struggle.

Then Ruby's hands slipped from Sapphire's leg and he flung backwards into the bathroom door. Sapphire got up in victory and stuck her tongue at him.

Ruby just looked at her blankly, "Fine, I'll take a shower and we'll settle this later"

"Good boy"

Ruby was about to walk in the bathroom but he turned around and spoke sternly at Sapphire, "You know, most girls care about the way they look, or smell in your case. It's amazing that you're allowed to be qualified as a female!"

Sapphire got up and spoke back, "Look who's talkin'! You're more girl than boy! You're one of the girlish people I know! Toughen up you wimp!"

"Ruby didn't even say anything back; he just went in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sapphire got angry and marched out of the room and also slammed the door behind her. She walked back on the main deck. The ship had just left the port and you could see the people still waving at the departing ship. It was about a mile away from port if that. People were sunbathing, eating, having pokémon battles, and other things as well.

She wasn't thinking about anything else, except what Ruby said. Ruby had always questioned her lack of female tendencies, but this one got to her for some reason. She remembered back when she used to be girly and wimpy. Back when she was a little girl and when she first met Ruby.

'_Oh no, now I'm gonna start remembering back when we were kids, and how he saved me, and how he got the scar, and when he showed me the scar years later and he told me he…'_ Sapphire stopped thinking right then. Those days were dead. She only liked Ruby as a good friend, and Ruby felt the same way about Sapphire. But Sapphire started to think again.

'_I act like a girl sometimes! There's umm…uhh well…'_ Sapphire couldn't think of any times she acted like a normal girl. The only times was when Ruby would force her to model clothes and dresses for him. Which she hated to do so that doesn't really count.

She started to walk again, she walked by two trainers who had just got done battling, when one of them made a snide remark, "Oh god, what is that stench?"

Sapphire turned at the one who said the remark, "You got something to say?"

The trainer squeezed his nose, "As a matter of fact I do! When's the last time you bathed?"

"What do you care?"

"You smell like crap!" the trainer said.

"Actually she kinda smells like air-freshener doesn't she?" the other trainer said.

"Shut up!" he said, then the other trainer just

Sapphire started to walk away when the trainer called out to her, "Hey! Don't turn your back on me! Do you know who I am?"

Sapphire didn't know who the guy was, she didn't really care either. The guy was about her age, maybe older…he looked familiar somehow. His elegant stance, his advanced vocabulary, his clean-cut…everything…it was disgusting to Sapphire. Sapphire hated people who were cocky like this guy. She just look at him, "No, I don't. Should I have?"

"You should! I'm the greatest pokémon trainer you'll ever see. You may gaze upon my glory now, but not too much…I wouldn't want a simpleton like you to give me some kind of disease."

"Watch it, bud. And you think you're all that, huh?" Sapphire asked him.

"Indeed I am"

"Let's test that theory" Sapphire said smirking, reaching for her trusty blaziken, Chaka.

"Oh please, I wouldn't waste my time with a smelly weakling like you…literally." The trainer said, walking away.

Sapphire wasn't about to let a challenge pass, since the only other thing was go back to the room and get harassed by Ruby. "Sounds to me like me like you're scared of fighting a girl!"

The trainer turned back to Sapphire, "Oh that's right, you are a girl aren't you? I didn't notice with the way you act and more importantly _smell"_

"Oh that's it" Sapphire said as she released her blaziken.

"Fine then, if you're in hurry to be humiliated." The trainer said as he released an alakazam.

"Let's go!" Sapphire yelled.

.

Ruby stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He started to think about Sapphire. They got into another fight today, at this point they couldn't go the rest of the day without bickering but it got to Ruby somehow. Today was Sapphire's birthday, and she probably just wanted some peace.

He started to think about what he said to Sapphire, about her not acting like a girl. He told her that a lot, but she seemed to be really bothered by it this time.

'_What a friend I am…'_ Ruby thought.

.

Sapphire and Chaka looked like champions the way they were battling against this cocky trainer and his alakazam. Each time the trainer would attack, Chaka would dodge the attack. Sapphire was at a disadvantage here though. Since her blaziken was part fighting-type, alakazam's physic moves would injure Chaka greatly. Sapphire was used to fighting at disadvantages however, whenever she forced Ruby to train with her, they would usually have practice battles with Ruby's swampert, Zuzu against Chaka. Swampert was a water type, so it was always a challenge. So this battle was nothing too new, she just had to stay at a distance and dodge the physic waves.

'_Why can't I touch that blaziken?'_ the trainer thought.

He was starting to get angry. He wouldn't admit it, but he was losing. '_I never lose!'_

"PSYBEAM, NOW!" he yelled. Alakazam unleashed a physic beam towards blaziken. Sapphire just smirked, "Dodge"

Chaka then did flipped upward, narrowly dodging the attack. Chaka was several feet over the beam, over looking the ship. "Oh crap!" the trainer yelled.

"FIRE BLAST!" Sapphire yelled.

Chaka's mouth unleashed a giant fire wave that was hurdling towards the ship at alarming speeds. The alakazam couldn't get out of the way and was hit with a direct hit. Some people who were watching were amazed by Sapphire's skill and started to applaud her.

This made the other trainer angry, '_I can't lose like this! I'm the best!'_

He then grabbed another pokéball and released an arcanine. Sapphire looked at him with some confusion and anger, "Hey! You can't use two!"

"This just became a double battle!" The trainer said.

'_Fine by me. I'll just use-'_ Sapphire stopped for a moment. She tried reaching for another of her pokémon but she didn't have any of her other pokémon with her.

'_Oh crap! I left the rest of them in the room!'_ Sapphire thought. "Hey, I don't have any others! Call back one of your pokémon!"

"Arcanine, extreemesped. Alakazam, psychic." The trainer commanded.

Arcanine bolted towards Chaka, making heavy contact. While Chaka was flung in mid-air from the attack, the physic attack hit Chaka directly.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" Sapphire demanded.

"Too bad. I don't lose" The trainer said.

"WHAT? Why you no good, lousy cheater!" Sapphire yelled. The crowd started booing and some just walked away before making some rude gestures to the cocky trainer.

"Now, time to end this" The trainer said. "GO! PSYCHIC!"

Alakazam unleashed a powerful psychic blast. Chaka was too hurt to dodge this attack. "It's over" Sapphire muttered.

Then all of a sudden, there was a sudden smoke cloud that just appeared. It emerged in-between Sapphire and the trainer.

"Ugh, what did you do, girl?" The trainer asked.

"I don't know" Sapphire said, staring into the smoke. She saw a figure inside the smoke, it wasn't human. It was about the same size of one though. As the smoke cleared, both trainers held their breath to see what would emerge from the smoke.

To Sapphire's surprise, the figure was a swampert. The swampert dived in the way of the blast at the last moment to prevent Chaka from getting hurt.

"Good job, Zuzu" a voice came from behind Sapphire. She turned around to see Ruby standing behind her.

"Cheating against a girl, huh? You must be really weak" Ruby said to the trainer.

The trainer kept his cool, "And who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Sapphire blushed and was about to yell at the trainer, but Ruby grabbed her arm and looked at her. Sapphire looked at Ruby's face; he had a certain look about him. She had seen that look before, it meant that he was ready to battle with all of his might.

"Let's take this guy down" Ruby said.

Sapphire just looked at him ,lost in thought. After awhile, she realized she was staring she was blushing and broke from Ruby's grip, "Fine. Sure. Whatever."

"Arcanine, alakazam! Same as last time! Focus on the swapert this time!" The trainer ordered his pokémon. Arcanine rushed towards Zuzu, but Zuzu just stepped out of the way, and arcanine flew off the ship and into the ocean.

The crowd laughed at the last move. "Quick, alakazam! Use psychic to pick arcanine out of the sea!"

The pokémon did as ordered and arcanine was hovering over the ship.

"Zuzu, use water gun on alakazam." Ruby orded, and Zuzu unleashed high speeds of water at alakazam.

"Quick dodge!" the trainer ordered, but alakazam was too bust using psychic on arcanine and was hit directly. That made arcanine start falling since the psychic holding it up faded.

Sapphire saw this as her chance to strike, "Chaka, sky uppercut!"

Chaka jumped up and struck the arcanine in the stomach. It howled in pain, and plummeted down back on the ship. The crowd started cheering more than ever. This made the trainer even more angry, "Alakazam use confusion on the swampert!"

Swampert was hit with a invisible attack, and became confused. "Oh no, quick Zuzu! Jump off the ship!" Ruby told Zuzu.

Zuzu did as asked, but had some trouble getting off the boat. "Hey! What do think your doing cheater!" the trainer yelled.

"Oh right, he's the cheater…" Sapphire muttered.

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled.

Sapphire jumped, "What?"

"When I say now, tell Chaka to jump, really high. Got it?"

Sapphire didn't understand, but she guessed Ruby had some sort of plan. She smiled, "Got it"

"What are you up to?" The trainer asked them.

"Zuzu! Surf!" Ruby yelled.

Nothing happened. There was only the silence of the waves. Was Zuzu still confused?

"Ha! Didn't work!" and on cue, a rumble came from under the ship. "What's going on?"

Then a giant wave rose over the ship, and Zuzu was riding the top of it. "NOW!"

"Jump, Chaka!" Chaka did as ordered as jumped high, then the giant wave hit the battlefield. The wave crushed alakazam and arcanine, along with everyone else on the main deck. The wave was so powerful, it nearly tipped over the ship. The ship swayed back and forth, freaking out everyone.

After all the rocking, the battle was won. Ruby and Sapphire jumped around in victory, leaving the other trainer to sulk. "I never lose…how?" he then looked at Ruby and Sapphire with a death glare, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

.

They walked back into the room, celebrating their victory. They gave a big high five to each other and sat on the couch.

"Thanks" Sapphire said.

"No problem. That guy was a jerk. Consider it your second birthday presnt" Ruby said.

"Well…because you helped me out…I'll…" Sapphire started.

"What?"

"I'll take a shower…"

Ruby had forgotten about that, since they all got wet from the surf attack, they both smelled like the ocean. Ruby didn't really care right now to be honest, it was nice for them both to just sit down and talk like this, even though they hadn't said more than twenty words.

"Oh well, okay"

"But not a shower, I'm taking a bath. Those are my demands. I'll get the smell off me, but it'll be a bath"

"Why would you want to take a bath? It's like bathing in your own filth" Ruby argued.

"I knew you'd say something like that" Sapphire said as she got up and walked in the bathroom. Ruby heard her turn on the bath water. Ruby just shoved it out of his mind and turned on the T.V.. It was kinda small, but decent enough. He skipped through some channels and saw a news report on the upcoming pokémon contest in Goldenrod City.

"Sapphire might like this" Ruby said to himself. "Hey, Sapphire!"

"What?"

"They're talking about the contest in Goldenrod on the news."

Sapphire immediately rushed out of the bathroom and sat on the couch with Ruby to watch it. The newscast was about ten minutes long. It was talking about some of the trainers that are going to show up. Sapphire a few from last years contest on the newscast, training for the upcoming battles. Sapphire completely forgot what she was doing before the newscast however, and didn't realize she left the water on.

After the newscast concluded, she walked over to the bathroom door. Before she opened it, she noticed water coming through the crack under the door. Then it struck her, '_Oh no. this can't end well'_

"Um, Ruby?" Sapphire said in an innocent voice.

"Yes?"

"We may have a slight problem in the bathroom"

Ruby got up and walked over to the door, "What's the problem?" ruby turned the doorknob.

"NO! Don't open the-"

Then all the water flooded in the room. It became knee-high in seconds, and then it came up to their waist. Sooner or later the whole room would be flooded with water.

"Quick! Turn the water off!" Ruby said. But Sapphire wasn't listening, she was swimming in the hotel room.

"Hey this is serious!"

"Nyeh nyeh! Can't catch me!" Sapphire said as she splashed water on Ruby.

"Hey! Come here!" Ruby said as he tried to grab her.

After awhile Ruby finally caught her by grabbing her arm and dragging her to him, "Got ya"

Then they heard some cracking. They looked over to where the sound came from, and it was the front door.

The door was about to break, which it did. All the water flooded out in the hallway and Ruby and Sapphire followed. Ruby was freaking out but Sapphire stuck her hands in the air and enjoyed the ride, "Wheeeeeeeee"

After they stopped, Sapphire started to laugh. "That was some ride, huh?"

Ruby just looked at her and smiled. "I guess I'm used to these shenanigans that you and I get into"

Then they heard someone give a stern cough. They both looked up and saw two men. One was tall and muscular with some arm tattoos. The other was tall but frail looking.

"Here are the two that almost flipped the ship, captain" The frail looking man said.

'_Uh oh'_ Ruby and Sapphire both thought.

"And it appears that they just destroyed one of the rooms" The captain said.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and gulped. "Ride's over" Sapphire said.

**A/N: Chapter two done, yippie hurray. Even though Sapphire's birthday was over a week ago, I'm still going to make this whole story's time-span last about a week or so. I still have future plans for the story, so don't think I'm going to start and quit. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Sneaking Out

**A/N: This is REALLY late, isn't it? Man, I'm lazy…it's still set in September btw. Just roll with it**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Sapphire was sitting in the room by herself on the bed. She felt kind of tense but thought it was kind of funny how Ruby was getting yelled at by the captain of the ship. Sure Ruby did almost tip the ship over but technically Sapphire flooded the room but Ruby's the one who opened the door and let the water flow in. So yeah, it was all definitely Ruby's fault.

Sapphire currently was a bathrobe that was hung up in the bathroom because her clothes got soaked and her other clothes in her bag were also wet. So she laid them out for Ruby to dry them later. The robe was comfortable enough but the breeze was… "Strangely relaxing and embarrassing"

Ruby walked in the room and shut the door behind him. They could still hear the voices of the captain yelling gibberish as he stomped his way back to the deck. Ruby slid down the wall and gave out a sigh of relief.

"So what's the damage?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, since we're getting off at Lilycove, the captain has decided to _isolate_ us from the rest of the passengers. So we're not allowed to leave the cabin except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but we have to bring the food in our cabin" Ruby explained.

"So we're like rattattas in a cage" Sapphire said.

"Might as well be" Ruby said. "And the worst part, all my clothes are soaked. Thanks for that by the way"

"Your fault for opening the door"

"I don't have any dry clothes. Crap, what now"

"Just wear the ones you're wearing now"

"They're wet"

"So?"

"I don't see you wearing wet clothes…" Ruby said

Sapphire blushed a little as Ruby was staring at her robe. Sapphire threw the remote to T.V. at him "Perv"

Ruby dodged it and looked away to avoid any more pain that might come with looking at Sapphire. So he grabbed a hair dryer and took some wet clothes into the bathroom with him to try and dry them off.

.

Ruby had been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes with the hairdryer on, still trying to dry his clothes. The constant noise of the hairdryer annoyed her, but every time she yelled at Ruby to turn it off, he couldn't hear her. So she just sat there and watched a movie. There was a T.V. set up with a DVD player with some movies with it. Some of the movies looked generic and not that great. So she just watched basic cable.

She turned to the channel that was talking about the tournament in Goldenrod. She was so pumped for the tournament. Even though she wasn't going to be involved in it, it was still exciting to watch masters come together and battle. Interviews were going on with trainers that had already arrived.

Finally, the hairdryer stopped and Ruby walked out. He laid his clothes on the couch and sat down in the next room. He complained on how there wasn't a dryer in the room. There were washers and dryers, but they were in the laundry rooms and Ruby and Sapphire weren't allowed to leave their rooms.

After an hour, things got boring. There was this awkward silence and neither of them had moved from their spots for awhile. They were in two different rooms and two different worlds for that matter. The awkwardness was bothering them both equally.

'_Alright, might as well try and make this a nice trip. I mean, we're off to a bad start but hey…I've been through worse'_ Ruby thought.

Ruby walked in the tiny kitchen the size of a bathroom and grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator. He walked in the bedroom and threw one of the sodas at Sapphire. She caught it and examined it. After she saw Ruby drinking some, she decided to drink some as well.

Ruby sat down on the couch and watched T.V. with Sapphire. There still was this awkward silence in the room. Why was this so awkward? He spent the majority of his time with Sapphire. Ruby decided to speak up. With any luck, the silence would break by some random conversation.

"Soooooo, Sapph…excited for the tournament?" Ruby said

"We're breaking out of here" Sapphire said, starring at Ruby with determination.

Ruby was shocked, '_Well that's not exactly what I had in mind, but it beats the awkward silence I guess'_

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to sit in here until we get to the Sevvi Islands, so I'm getting out of here" Sapphire said.

Ruby thought of what she was about to do. Escape the room? If she were to get caught, they could get in a lot more trouble than they currently already in. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Through there" Sapphire pointed at a vent near the ceiling. They both walked up to the vent to examine it. It looked like it was barely big enough to fit a person. It defiantly couldn't fit an adult but someone like Sapphire or Ruby could squeeze in with some effort.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ruby said.

"What? You'd rather just stay in here all day?" Sapphire asked Ruby.

"I'd rather not get caught and get in anymore trouble. If we get caught, who knows what the captain will do"

"We won't get caught"

"So sure are you?"

"I'm just going to go to one room…for now"

"Where?"

"One of the kitchens"

"Why?"

Then Sapphire's stomach started to growl. "Oh…well, I guess that's a good reason"

.

"Hey, stop bumping into me!" Sapphire whispered.

"It's not my fault, there's no room" Ruby growled back.

Sapphire decided to go through the vent and Ruby reluctantly followed her. The vent smelled like sea water, but it was a little wider than Ruby had thought. Still, it was a tight fit and it was difficult to move when they had to turn. Ruby kept crawling in the vent, not sure what to think. Most people in this situation would dread the situation they were in…and Ruby kind of was. But then again, it was kind of funny.

As Ruby was lost in thought, he didn't realize Sapphire had stopped. Ruby bumped into her. Ruby suddenly realized what he bumped into and also realized he was a dead man. Sapphire turned around and glared at him. "Watch it…if that happens again, I'll throw you over-board" Sapphire said in a very scary voice.

Ruby nodded in fear. Ruby kept his distance…about seven feet. Eventually, they reached the kitchen. There were all kinds of food in the kitchen being prepared. It was almost dinner, and the food that was being made was going to be served to first-class guests. Unfortunately for Ruby and Sapphire, they were in third-class.

"Alright here's what's gonna go down" Sapphire whispered. "My guess they'll start serving in about fifteen minutes, and it will be in around twenty-ish minutes before the ship's first mate will come by with our grub. Since we're in third class we'll probably get something like a bag of chips and bubble gum."

"I think they'll give us something more editable" Ruby said.

"So we're going in there, grab the some of the food, and make our way back to the room before anyone notices what's happening. Simple, right?"

"There really won't be anything to gain from arguing with you at this point, so why not? Let's try it out and see how quickly we can get ourselves caught and get in even more trouble"

"You need to be more positive" Sapphire said as she opened the vent.

Sapphire slid out and landed on her feet. Ruby had trouble getting out and when he did get out, he ended up landing on Sapphire. Sapphire would have normally yelled at Ruby and hit with something, but since they were sneaking around, that probably wouldn't be the best thing to do. One wrong move and they were done for. They got up and snuck around the kitchen to see anyone was there, luckily no one was.

"Alright, we're clear" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, for now. Let's grab some food and get out of here" Ruby said looking at the door, making sure no one was near it.

Sapphire started grabbing little things like cans of food and fruit. She threw at Ruby, and he put them away in a bag he had brought for the heist. Sapphire became impatient however. "Man, where's the good stuff?"

Then she opened a shelf to reveal what she had been looking for. A glorious ham sat there on a silver platter, it was literally glowing. Sapphire's eyes began to sparkle, she grabbed the giant piece of meat and handed it to Ruby.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"It's ham" Sapphire answered.

"Yeah but…where did it come from?"

"I got it from the-" Sapphire started.

"No,no. I mean, _where_ did it come from. You know, like in nature." Ruby said.

"Oh, well um…a pokémon?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah but which pokémon?" Ruby asked.

"Ummm…come to think of it, should this thing even exist in our world?"

"Yeah, would come from a pig pokémon or something?"

*crack*

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"**That would be the 4****th**** wall…you just put a slight crack in it. Just roll with the story and take the stupid ham and take it to your stupid room and go on with the stupid story!" the writer said.**

"Didn't you just break the 4th wall just then as well?"

"**Um"**

In fact we didn't really break it, we just-" Ruby said.

*CRACK*

"Alright, alright. We're going, we're going."

As Ruby was helping Sapphire up the vent, they heard the chef coming back to the kitchen. Ruby finished helping Sapphire up the vent and threw the bag up there with her.

"Go back to the room; I'll take the long way back. Let me in when I come knocking" Ruby said as he got behind a counter, waiting for a chance to sneak by the chef.

The chef entered the kitchen and looked around, "I could have sworn I heard something cracking or something in here just now"

Ruby took this chance at this convenient distraction to sneak out through the kitchen, but it didn't help him that much. He had stumbled in the dining area for first-class, and to make matters worse, the captain was sitting at the table closest to the exit.

'_Oh now this is just marvelous' _Ruby thought.

He looked around for any possible way to hide himself. He saw a door close to him. It looked like a closet and at this point, anywhere was better than being out in the open. He walked in what apparently was a dressing room for the waiters. _'This could work out in my favor' _

Ruby grabbed an outfit and put it on over his clothes. He also took his hat off, but put on a chef's hat so he could hide his scar. He didn't want anyone to see, especially not Sapphire. Ruby walked out of the closet and made his way towards the door.

'_Almost there…'_

"Hey! Waiter!" A voice yelled.

Ruby stopped dead and turned where the voice came from, and panic came over him. The voice came from that guy who he and Sapphire had battled earlier that day. He had one of the better tables and was sitting with some other guys who looked rich and snobby.

Ruby made his way over to him. Ruby grabbed a clipboard from a passing cart and hid his face behind it from the guy, "How may I help you, sir?"

"It's about time. I want…why are you hiding your face?" The guy asked.

"What? Oh me? I'm not hiding my face, sir. I'm just uhh, reading the orders from other diners" Ruby said in the fanciest voice he could make. Oh, if Sapphire could see him now, she'd probably die from laughter.

"Well, I want you to take my order by looking at me!" The guy said angrily. Ruby lowered the clipboard so that his eyes were showing. "More of your face, please."

Ruby lowered the clipboard by a millimeter, "By that I mean your WHOLE face"

Ruby took a big gulp and lowered the clipboard completely so that his face was completely visible to the guy. His eyes opened widely and he started staring at Ruby, "Umm…something wrong, sir?"

"Take your hat off"

"What?"

"Do it…or I'll remove it by force" the guy said, pointing to his pokéballs. Ruby took his hat off and basically awaited execution, but Ruby was in luck.

"Hmmm…no, I'm pretty sure you're not him" he said.

Ruby felt completely relived. He was safe, kinda. "Umm, who am I not, sir?"

"Oh just some idiot who nearly killed us all. Remember that rocking awhile ago?"

"I do indeed"

"That was him, but you're not him. He had white hair, it was kind of weird."

'_It's a hat, why don't people realize it's a hat?'_ Ruby thought.

"Although, you do look a lot like him…minus the hair color."

Ruby began to panic, he had to think of something fast, anything. "Umm, sir…you wouldn't be referring to my twin brother by any chance would you?" Ruby said. '_A twin brother? Really? He's not stupid enough to believe that!'_

"That would explain the resemblance"

'_Or not'_

"So you're related to that idiotic trouble maker?"

"Um why yes. His name is Ruby and is quite the delinquent. We have tried to set him straight but to no avail."

"Then who are you?"

Ruby began to sweat even more; he had to put the chef's hat back on so the guy wouldn't notice. "Um, my name is…uh…Urby"

The guy looked at him blankly, "Urby?"

"Yes"

The guy started staring at Ruby some more. Ruby could tell he was studying him. Ruby did look sort of different without his hat on, since he rarely ever took it off in public; it was like something apart of him. Only people he was really close to could tell who Ruby was without his hat.

"Well whatever I guess, I'm ready to order" the guy said

"Of course sir" Ruby said, not making eye contact.

"I see you have something called…ham. I'm interested in that, what is it?"

"We're fresh-out"

"Then I'll have some soup for now"

"Very good choice, sir" Ruby said as he began to back away from the guy.

"Hey!" The guy yelled at Ruby.

Ruby looked over at him, "Yes?"

"You tell that punk brother of yours and his girlfriend that they better not mess with me again if they know what's good for them…that goes for you too!"

Ruby nodded and began to back away again and made a break for the exit. Ruby walked out of the dining hall, and started to make his way down to the room. That was way too close, if that guy would have recognized Ruby, it would of all been over. It's amazing how much a hat can save your life.

.

Ruby finally made it down to the room, and he knocked to let Sapphire know he was there. After a few seconds, Sapphire replied, "Who is it?"

"Ruby, hurry up. Open the door!" Ruby said.

"Got it" Sapphire opened the door to reveal Ruby. "What took you so long and why are dressed up like a chef?"

"Long story, don't feel like telling it sooo…where's the food?"

Sapphire pointed to the kitchen, "In there"

Ruby made his way to the kitchen but to his dismay, the ham was gone. "Where's the ham?"

"I ate it" Sapphire said bluntly.

"What do you mean you ate it?" Ruby asked.

"Well I didn't eat all of it, I gave some to my pokémon too"

"I wanted some! I'm starving!"

"I left you some, in the microwave"

Ruby opened the microwave door and felt depressed. There was a single slice of ham in the microwave, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Fine, I don't even care" Ruby took the slice of ham ate it in one bite and walked on the balcony.

Sapphire began laughing to herself, "I knew that would be funny"

.

Later that night, they both were watching T.V. and after awhile, they decided to go to bed. So Sapphire jumped on the bed and got under the covers, much to Ruby's anger.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to bed, what do you think?" Sapphire replied.

"I think out of what has happened today, I deserve the bed"

"Well too bad, I'm the birthday girl, this is part of present."

"No, your present is to able to drag me across the world to go see a pokémon contest"

"I didn't ask you to come with me"

"I didn't want to come, I was forced…by you"

Sapphire blushed a tiny bit, "I didn't have a choice, remember?"

They glared at each other for abut a minute, then Ruby spoke up, "Fine, I'll be the mature one and sleep on the couch"

Ruby got up and laid on the couch, and Sapphire turned the lights off. For about five minutes there nothing but silence, then Sapphire spoke up, "Hey…Ruby? You awake?"

Ruby grunted to show that he was awake. "Umm…sorry for making you come all the way here with me. I just really wanted to-" Sapphire started.

"Save your breath, Sapphire. I didn't mean what I said. So far this whole little adventure is turning out to be one our stupid yet fun misadventures…who knows, we just may make it there in one piece" Ruby said, eyes shut.

Sapphire smirked, "Just don't do anything to _make _me tear you to pieces" Sapphire said.

"Got it" Ruby said.

.

A dark figure stood on a rock near the beach, watching as the first sign of the ship began to come into view.

"Excellent, they'll be here soon. Then step two will be complete and step three will begin"

**A/N: That's that…again. Sorry for the REALLY late update, but you guys haven't been holding your breath waiting for it though…at least I hope not. So any way, someone mentioned that Sapphire's blaziken's name was wrong in the previous chapter. I didn't remember what it's name was, so I went to to go see what the name was on Serebii. It said it's name was Chaka but that person said it's name was Toro. I'm not sure which is right or maybe their both right but just different names in different translations. Someone be sure to tell so I don't make another mistake. So see you all later…and with my laziness that'll be another month or two…let's hope not. I'll try! **


	4. Arrival at One Island

**A/N: Okay yeah**

Sapphire woke to the bright sunlight hitting her face. Her eyes opened against her will, so she tried to close them and go back to sleep. After five minutes she decided just to get up and prepare for the day. She got out of bed and stretched silently. She looked over and saw Ruby who was almost hanging off the couch; he apparently had trouble getting to sleep the previous night.

Even his hat was almost hanging off his head, she could fully see Ruby's scar. Every time Sapphire would mention the scar to Ruby, he would somehow avoid the topic or just avoid Sapphire. Looking at it now made her angry too. So she just went out on the deck to watch the sea.

When she stepped outside she was surprised to see that they had reached the Sevii Islands. They must have docked there at night when everyone was still asleep. Some passengers were already getting off the ship to go tour One Island. There really were a lot of loud noises outside so she just walked back in the room and shut the door behind her. You could still hear the noise but it was much quieter.

Sapphire thought of things she could do to pass the time, since Ruby wasn't up yet. She looked through her bag of birthday presents to see if they could provide any entertainment for her. That's when she came across Yellow's presents; a sketchbook and a diary.

Sapphire had never been a good artist, or even owned a diary for that matter. She didn't know anyone who owned a diary; either that or they just were really good at hiding it. Maybe Ruby had one, he was girly enough to own one.

Sapphire didn't know what to do though, so she picked up a pencil and started to draw something in her sketchbook. After about six minutes, she had a giant circle on the page. She felt proud of herself since the circle almost was perfect. Then she got bored again and picked up the diary. Sapphire opened the first page and after a few seconds, she began to write in it.

_September 21_

_Alright so uhh…I got this diary on my birthday from my friend, Yellow, along with a sketchbook. I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to write in this thing…_

Sapphire looked at the ceiling, thinking of things to write down in it, "Ugh, how do other girls just sit down and write in these things?"

_So yesterday was my birthday, September 20. I turned 14. Right now I'm on my way to Goldenrod City in the Johto region to go see a pokémon tournament. So my neighbor, Ruby won a contest and the prize was two tickets. So he gave them to me for my birthday but I was forced to go along with Ruby so here I am, day after my birthday and stuck on a giant boat with Ruby. Not so bad I guess. Not too much has happened over the years. The first time we met…well, second time I guess, we started a bet with each other to travel all over Hoenn and we somehow got involved in saving the whole region from a huge battle from two legendary pokémon and Team Magma and Team Aqua. All in a day's work. Two years ago we went to the battle frontier and saved the world a second time. Yeah, it feels good to be a hero._

"Oh hey, I'm doing it! I'm writing in a diary. Neat" Sapphire said, realizing she was writing down anything that came to her mind. "Oh well, good for a first try I guess" Sapphire said as she put the diary back in her bag, "Guess I can write in it more later"

.

Ruby woke up an hour later because the captain of the ship took them off their home-bound and allowed them to wander the One Island. "But I'm warning you. Step outta line once, just _once_, and I'll send you back to Hoenn on a raft."

'_Is that even legal?'_ Ruby thought. "Yes, sir"

"That includes battling, got it?"

Sapphire was about to open her mouth but Ruby grabbed her head and shut it before she could them in more trouble. "What was that for? Now we can't battle outside the ship? That's just stupid and unfair!"

"It's either that, or we don't get to go on the island, and stay locked in the room…or he stays true to his word about the raft"

Ruby and Sapphire were happy to finally get off the ship and step on the real land once again. One Island was a pretty nice site, since they were stuffed in their cabin for most of the time there on the ship. There little shops set up around the island that Ruby seemed rather interested in. "Hey Sapphire, I'm going to go check out those shops over there, what about you?"

"I'm not going to go shopping for clothes, Ruby…besides I don't have to, since you make me some almost every-" Sapphire complained.

"I'm not getting clothes for myself; I'm going to get some pokémon accessories for upcoming contests."

Sapphire blankly stared at Ruby for a second then spoke up, "I'll met you back here in an hour"

Sapphire walked up the hill and escaped site from Ruby. Ruby just shrugged and made his way over the closest shop-like tent that was closest to him.

"Why are they separating?" The shrouded figure said. The figure was watching from on top of a house near the port where the ship had docked. "No matter, this is just a minor setback. Looks like I'll have to step in earlier than planned"

The figure jumped from off the house and into the light to reveal girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was an old friend of Ruby and Sapphire's. They probably would be surprised to she her again, that's for sure.

.

Sapphire continued walking around the island, there really wasn't that much there on the island. There were some shops on the bottom of the hill, some houses on the middle part of the island, and on top there was this giant building which she assumed was the pokémon center, though it was one of the biggest ones she had even seen.

There were a lot of people from the ship inside, along with some trainers getting their pokémon healed. Sapphire wanted to go see if they wanted to battle but since the captain was being unfair, she couldn't. As she kept walking around the pokémon center she noticed a giant machine. There were scientists working on it the machine since apparently it had been damaged at some point. Sapphire sat down on one the couches and shut her eyes out of complete boredom. Getting to Johto seemed to be taking forever.

"Sapphire? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

Sapphire didn't recognize the voice at first, but when she turned around she was surprised to see who it was.

"How've you been?" Blue asked as she grabbed Sapphire for a hug.

Sapphire hugged her back as they shared a brief moment of happiness, "Umm good I guess, wow…what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.

"Simple, I live on the Sevvi Islands. Now why are you here? Did you come to see me?" Blue asked.

"Actually I'm on a cruise of sorts so I can get to Joh-"

"A cruise? That's totally not fair! Is it some kind of present for your birthday?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"How has it been so far?"

"It's been-"

"Have you-"

"WILL YOU LET ME TALK?" Sapphire yelled.

"Oh alright, sorry. So, explain your situation."

"Well, Ruby gave me some tickets for my birthday for a pokémon tournament in Goldenrod City all the way in Johto. Since my mom didn't want me coming all the way to Johto by myself she made me go with someone, and since no one else was available I was forced to go with Ruby"

"Oh, so you're on a cruise with Ruby? How romantic" Blue winked

"What? No, not like that. Seriously, why do you just assume we belong together? Can't you just figure out that we're just friends?" Sapphire said, blushing.

"Because it's entirely obvious, hun" Blue said. "So anything _interesting_ happen so far?"

"Nope"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all"

"Oh come on, surely something has happened"

"Well Ruby nearly killed everyone on the ship in the first two hours of the cruise" Sapphire mentioned laughing.

"That'll do, tell tell" Blue said also laughing as she put her hand around Sapphire's shoulder.

.

Ruby was walking down the isles of market vendors. There were al kinds of small shops everywhere. There were stands that sold things like potions and pokéballs, while others sold things like fruits and clothing. Now this market was smaller compared to shopping centers like the ones in Goldenrod and Lilycove, but still decently well sized.

One stand had what Ruby was looking for, pokémon accessories. There were nice ones and not so nice ones. A few caught his eye like ribbons made of some fancy material and some monocle. He wasn't sure how he was going to use made it made any pokémon wearing it look quite fancy and intelligent.

There was one crown that had flames on it that looked like something Sapphire's blaziken would look nice in…if Sapphire was willing to let the girly thing anywhere near her pokémon that is. Any time Ruby bought something like that Sapphire would either stomp on it in front of him or hiding it and saying that she lost it, so it would be pointless to buy it for her, so he just got what he wanted and left the market.

Ruby had spend about twenty-ish minutes shopping some he still had some time left before he was supposed to meet Sapphire, _'Guess I'll just look around a bit'_ Ruby thought.

The island honestly wasn't that populated. Sure there were a lot of tourists from the cruise along with other various people like trainers and traveling merchants, but there weren't too many houses on the island so that probably meant there weren't too many residents on the island. Ruby looked up to see a mountain with some kind of creepy feeling coming from it. Ruby felt like checking it out, bu thought it might take a while and Sapphire would get angry that he "ditched" her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" an unpleasant voice came from behind Ruby.

Ruby turned around and didn't like what he saw, "Oh crap" he muttered under his breath.

The source of the voice was that snobby guy who he and Sapphire had battled against when they first got on the ship. "Listen up" The guy pointed at Ruby, "I'm not satisfied with the conclusion of our previous battle so I demand a rematch! So go get your girlfriend and let's start!"

"She's not my girlfriend! And on another note, we're both not allowed to battle at all since the _accident_. So if you kindly leave us alone and go-"

"Oh whatever, come one. Just battle with me and no one will know…unless you're too scared" The guy said mockingly.

"That crap doesn't work on me since I honestly don't care about battling" Ruby said.

"You don't like battling? That must be a lie since your swampert was so powerful" The guy said.

"I said I didn't like it, I never said I was bad at it. I prefer con-"

"What if I called your girlfriend a barbaric, unattractive, manly-"

"Shut up or staple your lips together" Ruby said sharply and suddenly to the guy. Ruby actually didn't realize he told him to stop insulting Sapphire until he finished his sentence.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it offending you?"

"Actually, not too much since we both usually greet each other by insulting one another with phrases and words like the ones you said"

"Well if you aren't going to battle me…" the guy started, then he reached for one of his pokéballs and released his alakazam, "You'll be an easy target to get revenge on"

Ruby started to panic; this situation didn't look too swell. "Now hold on a minute. Can't we talk this over? Someone could get hurt"

"Yeah, it'll be you if you don't stand your ground like a man. You've got 'till the count of three to fight back…3…2…"

"Oh crap, it's the captain!" Ruby yelled pointing behind the guy.

"What? I'm not doing anything, it was-" the guy stopped dead when he realized that the captain wasn't behind him. He turned around to see Ruby running for his life down the long isles of the stands in the market.

'_I can't believe that actually worked,'_ Ruby thought.

"I honestly can't believe I fell for something as simple as that…oh well. Guess it won't matter when both his legs are broken, let's go alakazam" the guy said, starting his run to catch up with Ruby.

.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Sapphire asked Blue.

"Oh you know, nothing much. Although I do have something big planned later" Blue said.

"Oh really what is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing important," Blue replied. '_Oh you'll find out soon enough, Sapphire…in fact it's already begun'_

"So what did you get for your birthday?" Blue asked.

"Oh well, a free battle from Red whenever I want, a sketchbook and diary from Yellow, and some money from Green"

"Those are…nice. And typical of Green to not actually give a real birthday present and just cash"

"I think it makes an alright present."

"Oh please, you know what it means when someone gives you money on your birthday? It means they're basically saying, "Here, I was too lazy to actually care about you by getting you something for your birthday so here, go buy your own stupid gift.""

"Well maybe he didn't know what get me since I'm hard to buy for"

"That's not true, Ruby gets you stuff all the time from what I hear"

"Yeah but half of that stuff he gives me I'd rather bury than put in my closet or worse; my body."

"Oh you two crack me up" Blue chuckled.

"How exactly do we do that? All we do is get mad at each other. Most people don't like us for that reason" Sapphire said.

"It's so funny the way you two bicker all the time, you two are just the cutest couple!"

The things that Blue said passed through Sapphire's mind a few times before what she realized what Blue had said, "Is it even possible to uphold one conversation that has Ruby in it without it turning something like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're not the only one who thinks Ruby and I should be together, you're one the worst by far but that's beside the point. For instance, my own mother! Honestly it's a miracle if she goes a week without mentioning how we should be together."

"Well have you actually ever considered going out with Ruby?"

"No"

"Never?"

"Never"

Blue paused at looked into Sapphire's eyes, "Hmm…you're lying"

"What? No I'm-" Sapphire started.

"Oh please, Sapph. It's entirely obvious for multiple reasons. One is you're blushing, two is you won't make direct eye contact with me, and three is, well I know your personality all too well. Seriously hun, I know a couple girls with personalities like yours, and you know where they are now?"

"Where?" Sapphire asked

"In a relationship with the guys they liked but were too shy to say anything, but instead of shyness they used anger to combat their feelings…similar to you" Blue said

Sapphire was extremely red now, from both embarrassment and extreme anger. Sapphire wanted to grab her mouth and rip it off, _'Is this what it's like being Green? Now I don't blame him for constantly being the way he is towards Blue. He is right, she is pesky!'_ Sapphire thought.

"You know, I think I'm starting to understand why Green usually acts like the way he does around you." Sapphire said.

"Oh Green, don't get me started on him. He's nearly as bad as you are, you know that? I've tried to get him together with other girls, you know. But it doesn't even matter, he either scares them off or he sneaks away, it's like he wants to be alone for the rest of his life" Blue ranted.

"Maybe he just doesn't like being bothered with things like that, sort of like _me_" Sapphire said, pointing to herself, "Besides, why do you find it necessary to _pair-up _people. It's really none of your business"

"That's because I make it my business. Like I said, if it wasn't for me pushing those couples together, they wouldn't have gotten far. I'm like the cupid of the world"

"You're something all right, and cupid isn't exactly what I choose"

Blue just laughed and looked upward towards the sky. '_This one just might actually be a challenge for me'_ Blue thought. "By the way, what did you do with my present? Did you get it?"

"What? Oh it's with the other presents, I brought them all along" Sapphire said.

"Hmm, just to make sure you did…what did I get you?" Blue said.

"Jewelry"

"What stone?"

"They were sapphires, creative by the way."

"You know, I wish my name was a beautiful gem"

"Yeah well, it's not"

"And what else?"

"What?"

"I gave you something else along with you, what is it?"

Sapphire knew what she meant and growled a little, "An article out of a magazine"

"And what was it about?" Blue said, nudging Sapphire.

"This conversation is over"

"Fine, fine. You've had enough for now"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with an idiot" Sapphire said as she made her way down to the docks. Blue followed close behind however, "Can I help you?"

"Hey don't be that way, I want to see Ruby. You're not jealous are you?"

Sapphire responded by whacking Blue's head, "Ow, okay geez. I'm done"

.

Ruby was running basically for his life down the isles of stands. He turned his head to see if the guy was following him; he was. Rather quickly actually. Ruby didn't know how he was going to get away, but if somehow got back to the ship, the guy would lay off his assault…for awhile at least.

Ruby took a random left at one of stands and a right, a left, a right, straight, left, and so on. He figured that if he just ran in random directions, he could get away from his pursuer. Big mistake. When he took another turn, he came face to face with the guy he was trying to get away from. After a few seconds of silence, the guy spoke up, "Boo."

Ruby dived through the stand next him, freaking out the person inside it selling things. He landed on the other side and kept on his sprinting. Since he had a few seconds before the guy would find him and continue the chase so Ruby took a big gulp and slid into one of the stands. Luckily, the salesperson had stepped out for awhile so the stand was empty. Ruby waited a few seconds and heard the sound of his pursuer run by. Ruby waited a few more seconds and decided that it was safe. He poked his head out to see if it was okay to come out; it was. Ruby stormed out of the stand and made his way to the docks.

.

"So where's Ruby?" Blue asked.

"Probably still out shopping like a women" Sapphire replied.

"You know, I bet if you showed more interest in things he liked, he would-" Blue started to say but Sapphire glared at her with evil eyes so she decided not to finish her sentence. Blue looked over towards the market and noticed someone running towards them. After Blue got a better look at who it was, she noticed that weird hat only Ruby wears.

"Hey, is that Ruby over there?" Blue asked.

Sapphire looked over and noticed that it was Ruby, "Oh yeah, you're right."

Ruby kept running towards the docks and noticed tat Sapphire was standing by the docks.

"Hey, Ruby-" Ruby kept running and grabbed Sapphire's arm.

"Runaway!" Ruby said as he dragged Sapphire along with him back on the ship.

Blue just stood there for a few seconds, "Hey, don't forget about me!" Blue yelled as she followed the two up to the ship.

.

Ruby let go of Sapphire and collapsed in front of the door to their room. "Why did you do that?" Sapphire asked him.

Ruby was gasping for air, but spat out what he wanted to say, "Guy…wanted to battle"

"What? That's it?" Sapphire asked.

"Would have…got kicked off…ship"

"That's a lame excuse"

"HEEEY! SAPPHIRE? RUBY? WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice yelled.

"It…might be him. Quick…open the door."

"Man, you're really out of shape"

"Shut…up"

"And don't worry. I think I know who it is" Sapphire said.

"Who?"

Blue came around the corner and waved at Ruby and Sapphire. "Hey guys!"

"Why are you on the ship? You know what, bettar yet, how did you get on the ship? You have to flash your tickets if you want to board." Sapphire asked Blue.

"Oh Sapphire, I think you've known me long enough to realize that something as penetrable as a cruise ship is no big deal" Blue said.

"Then why are you here?" Sapphire asked.

"You seem awfully disappointed to see me"

"No I'm just…confused why you're here"

Ruby opened the door and walked slowly in the room and dropped on the couch. Ruby was out cold. "Oh hey, can I come in?" Blue asked, even though she had already let herself in the room any way.

Sapphire walked in the room and just laid down on the bed. "So when do you plan on leaving?"

"Why do you ask?" Blue asked.

"The ship will probably leave in awhile, so you don't have much time before you get carried away"

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll accompany you to the tournament. It'll give me something to do"

"Absolutely not! If you stay with us, we might get in more trouble and you'll just come with ways to…annoy Ruby and I" Sapphire said.

"By annoy, do you mean help you two get together?" Blue asked.

"See? You're already starting!"

"Oh come on. Sapph"

"No!"

"Well then, I think that it should come to a vote. All who want me to leave, raise your hand"

Sapphire raised hers.

"Jerk…all who want me to stay and make things infinitely more interesting, raise your hand"

Blue raised her hand and grabbed Ruby's hand and raised it. "I win!"

"Hey, that's cheating! Ruby's sleeping or…unconscious or something! Not fair!"

"I never gave any rules! So, where are the snacks?" Blue said, walking in the kitchen. "Man this room is tiny!"

"…This can only end in chaos" Sapphire said as she laid her head on the pillow.

**A/N: Duh nuh, excuse time. What excuse could I have this time? Seriously, I feel like a little kid always coming with an excuse on why it's not fault why it's so late. I need to stop doing that. But I promise this time it's actually legit. I've been studying for the ACT…yep…excuse. I have only learned one thing from studying for it…and that is that I HATE MATH SO MUCH. Honestly, I knew I hated math before but I have a newly-found hatred for the subject. I'm more than likely going to get thrown in the loony bin because of this study study-guide book thing…it's on front of me right now as I type this…it's mocking me with its stupid algebra, and its stupid chemistry, and its stupid grammar, and its stupid…stupid! But enough of my excuses, see you all later. Sorry if it's not so good (at least I don't think it's too good), I've had ACT on the brain and I may of rushed it. Well, back to studying…*gets mad and throws it across the room* **


End file.
